Cassandra Pentaghast
Cassandra Pentaghast was a Human, Nevarran noble from the Dragon Age Franchise. At a young age, she watched as a group of Blood Mages murdered her older brother, Anthony, instilling in her a hatred for Mages of all kind. She abandoned her nobleman ties to join with the organization, The Seekers of Truth, an Andrastian religious group dedicated to the oversight over corruption and magical threats, granted ultimate authority in its investigations by the Chantry, and answering directly to The Divine in Val Royeaux. History Dragon Age II After the Mage-Templar War broke out and began to spread across Thedas, Cassandra and a legion of Seekers traveled to the city of Kirkwall, where the events leading up to the War occurred, with the intentions of discovering the truth behind Hawke's story, and how the war began. Capturing one of the former companions of Hawke, Varric Tethras, a dwarf storyteller, taking him to the ruins of Hawke's Hightown estate, where she decided to personally lead in the interrogation of Varric. When he began to tell her the story, she immediately saw through his lies and exaggerations, demanding that he tell her the truth, no matter how unbelievable it seemed. Varric ultimately gave in, and decided to share the true story of Hawke- slowly changing her beliefs about what occurred in Kirkwall. She initially believed Hawke was a horrible villain who had come to the city to sow the seeds of dissent against the Chantry and encouraged war, explaining that the Champion had dealings with the Qunari, a known raider, a blood mage and a rebel Warden. When Varric finished with the end of the Qunari attack on Kirkwall, Cassandra's opinion on the Champion changed: she called a male Hawke heroic for his deeds, and for a female she developed respect for what she had done. If Hawke had bested the Qunari Arishok in single combat, she remarked that the tale sounds very romantic. Ultimately, when Varric's tale ended, she came to the conclusion that she had been wrong, and that if any person could be blamed for the events of Kirkwall, it was Meredith Stannard, though she accepted Varric's suggestions that Anders or the Lyrium Idol could both be equally held responsible. Varric admitted to her that he couldn't help her find Hawke, because even he didn't know where the Champion of Kirkwall had disappeared to. She decided to allow Varric safe exit from the Estate once the story was done, deciding not to hold him accountable for the actions of his allies. Upon leaving the estate herself, Cassandra was met by her fellow Seekers, including Leliana. When she reported to Leliana that Hawke had mysteriously vanished, the Orlesian confirmed that it was just like what happened to The Hero of Ferelden, and that it couldn't be a coincidence. Dragon Age II: Legacy At some point during Varric's telling of Hawke's story, Cassandra interrupted him to ask about a report she had received about the Vimmark Mountains and a base there. When the Seekers had traveled there to learn more, the Grey Wardens turned them away, but they were able to discover that Hawke had dealings there, and she demanded an explanation from Varric. Tethras clarified that it wasn't relevant to the main tale, and that she wouldn't have believed him anyway, but he decided to tell her the story anyway. Varric then filled her in on the nature of the Vimmark Mountain base- an ancient prison for a Darkspawn known as Corypheus, who needed the blood of a descendant of Malcolm Hawke to free himself, and subconsciously indoctrinated the local dwarf Carta to hunt for Hawke to see it done. He revealed that ultimately, Corypheus had been one of the Tevinter Magisters that traveled to the Golden City in the Chant of Light, but unlike the Chant, Corypheus claimed that they had been tricked and the city was blackened before they had arrived. Cassandra found it hard to believe that Hawke truly defeated so powerful a foe, and noted that the Wardens made no mention of the Grey Wardens that helped Hawke during Varric's story- Larius and Janeka, instead the Wardens claimed that everyone who had been there was now dead. Dragon Age II: Mark of the Assassin Once again, Cassandra interrupted Varric's story, claiming that he was lying and manipulating the story to avoid mentioning Hawke's trip to Orlais, an event she claimed nearly lead to a war between Orlais and the Free Marches, and demanded to hear a first hand account. Varric explained that Hawke had traveled alongside Tallis to Chateau Haine to steal a jewel called the Heart of the Many from the Duke, Prosper. Over the course of the story, it was revealed that Tallis had been a Qunari agent, confusing Cassandra, who believed that the Qunari were a race, a common misconception. When Hawke and Tallis killed Duke Prosper to ensure that a list of undercover Qun agents couldn't fall into the Orlesian government hands, Cassandra wanted to know who could appease the Orlesian government about the murder of a Duke by the Champion's hands, though Varric explained that because he was making deals with mercenary Tal-Vashoth, potentially even at the order of Empress Celene, would be so scandalous that Orlais would be forced not to take action against the Free Marches to keep it from coming to light. Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra appears as a member of The Inquisitor's party, having left the Seekers since the events of Dragon Age II. She is a potential romance option for male Inquisitors, and has apparently formed an odd friendship with Varric, despite their radically different political and moral agendas. Non-Canon History Heroes of Dragon Age In the Nexus, several different versions of Cassandra were pulled from throughout the multiverse to relive historical battles throughout the history of Thedas. One such Cassandra was based on her appearance in Dragon Age II, and was an Epic tier, White Faction unit that could attack columns of units with a slow attack speed, though she possessed no exemplary skills or extra abilities. Appearances * Dragon Age II (2011) ** Dragon Age II: Legacy (2011) ** Dragon Age II: Mark of the Assassin (2011) * Heroes of Dragon Age (2013) * Dragon Age: Keep (2014) * Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) Category:Characters Category:Party Member Category:RPG Category:Bioware Category:Playable Characters